


Not Like This

by ew_its_gigi, orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, I'll add more as I go, Levi is like 32 and erens 18 and people have problems with it, Light BDSM kink, M/M, Nice Kenny Ackerman, OOC, Pain Kink, Pining!Levi, References to Depression, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Unrequited Love, Vocal Kink, alive carla and kuchel, and then during the do, and when I say underage, biting kink, but like, ish, its only for like a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ew_its_gigi/pseuds/ew_its_gigi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi didn't ask for this; he didn't mean for it to happen. Not like this. But that goddamned kid just had to make his heart flutter and his stomach do flips and he didn't even realize it until after he came back for Junior year. Eren just came back hot, and Levi suddenly knew he was in deep. But after Levi confesses to him without meaning to while helping Eren study for an exam, and Eren uses it as an excuse for sex, Levi finds out what he suspects to be Eren's true colors, but even then, it's too late.</p><p>Or the one where Levi is in love with his Senior student and he turns out to be a douche and now Levi teaches at his college, but Eren's different. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please, I Need Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on this site, so I hope it is good! It is short, but I promise they won't all be. Also, this isn't beta'd (as I currently do not have one) so if you notice any errors and have any suggestions, please, let me know! I'm more than happy to take feedback. My update schedule might be a little wonky in the beginning, as I am in school and Color guard, so I apologize for any inconveniences. Okay, on to the story!

Levi sighed and ran hand down his face as he flipped through all of the papers he had to grade. He shook his head, dropping them on his desk and standing up to stretch. A knock at the classroom door startled him and he knitted his brows together.

“Yes?” Levi called out.

The door was thrown open and a disheveled looking boy walked in, stress rolling off him in waves. Along with the scent of sweat. Levi wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“You stink.”

The boy’s eyes brightened. His name was Eren, and he had been one of Levi’s student’s since he was 15 and a Freshman. He used to be quite scrawny and a lot shorter and it was as though his limbs didn’t fit on his body, and he never kept up with his hair. Now 18 and a graduating Senior, Eren had grown into himself. He was pretty fit and in shape, taller than Levi, though most people were, and his hair was shorter and suited him a lot better.

“Mr. Ackerman, I need help.” Eren’s stress waves came back and Levi rolled his eyes.

“Why are you still here, and why didn’t you ask me in class?” Levi crossed his arms and stared at the boy. He watched as Eren pulled up a chair next to Levi’s desk and get out a small packet that Levi recognizes as the test review he gave them the previous week.

“I just got out of track practice. We have two more meets before the end of the season. And the line was already out the door; you wouldn’t have gotten to me, anyway.”

“Could you at least put on some deodorant? You smell like sweat.” Levi’s nose scrunched up for the umpteenth time and Eren’s face flushed. He muttered a sorry before reaching into a gym bag and pulling out a stick of deodorant and putting it up.

Levi shamelessly stared as Eren’s shirt lifted up to reveal his _very_ toned abdomen. He suddenly had the desire to lick Eren, which was really unsanitary. He figured that the boy tasted like salt. He also knew of something else that tasted like salt. Cu–

“–and that’s why I need help. Mr. Ackerman? Were you even listening?” Eren’s voice had a desperate edge to it and Levi figured he had to do his job. Sighing, he walked over to his desk and sat next to the kid.

“Alright, Jaeger, what is it that you need?”

“I just– I don’t get _this_ ,” Eren gestured to the packet.

Eren had good grades. _Amazing_ grades. None of his classes were below a 95. His highest class was in Levi’s, a striking 99, but it was because Eren retook _everything_. Tests, quizzes, he even did extra credit assignments that kept him up for hours on end. He did just fine in every other class, but he always failed quizzes and tests in English. He didn’t understand it at all, unless someone explained it numerous times.

“Eren, you do know we have our test tomorrow, right?” Levi was concerned for the boy, and though he’d never admit it out loud, he wanted him to get into a good college.

Eren nodded, vigorously clutching at his hair. “I know, I know, _I know._ ”

“It’s the last big test for the final grading period in my class, besides your exam in what, three weeks or something? And you can’t retake this one. What you get is what you’re stuck with, 36 or not. There will be no tutorials afterwards to help you understand these concept. And then, even if that only drops your grades by a few points, the exam will, pardon my French, fuck you over.”

Eren sighed. “Mr. Ackerman, I know all of this. It’s why I’m coming to you. Please, I need help, and I figure trying to get you before the test might help me, even if just a little bit more.”

Levi nodded and straightened up. “Yeah, yeah. Okay.”

Eren smiled and visibly relaxed. “Thank you so much, Mr. Ackerman. I don’t think you understand how much this means to me. I’m trying to get into Trost University and this may be the only chance I have to redeem myself.”

“I went there. Majored in English, minored in art. What do you plan?”

“Same thing.”

Levi just grunted in response and immediately switched back to the paper. “Okay, listen. What you’re not getting is that in complex sentences, you have to use a subordinating conjunction to differentiate between the dependent and independent clauses. You’re mushing them all together and getting them confused. And here,” Levi pointed to the next section, “you got premise and blurb mixed up. A premise is a summary with a formula, you know the ‘When _event_ happens, _character_ is sparked into action, until _opposing forces_ spark further _conflict_ and the _resolution_ is reached. A blurb is a short-telling of what you are talking about.”

Levi continued his spiel of explanations until a light bulb went off in Eren’s head and he startled Levi with his shout. “OH MY GOD MR. ACKERMAN I GET IT OH MY GOD!”

Levi let out a squeak, a _squeak,_ for fuck’s sake, and glared at his student. “You good?”

Eren beamed and nodded standing up. “Yes, yes, yes. Thank you. Now, I have to get home. And I’m gonna study. And if it’s okay, I’d like to come in earlier tomorrow to go over it one last time.”

Levi nodded and looked at his watch. It read 7:30PM  and Levi glanced at Eren, who was gathering his stuff together. “Oi, Eren.”

Eren whipped around and cocked his head to the side. “Yes, Mr. Ackerman?”

“Listen. I’ve watched you grow from a scrawny shitty brat to a fit shitty brat, and you’ve watched me grow crow’s feet, so I think it’s only fair that you call me Levi. My uncle is Mr. Ackerman. It makes me feel old, and I’m not _that_ old, yet.”

Eren nodded, and tried it out. “Levi.” It rolled easily off his tongue. “How come I’ve never known that to be your first name?”

Levi shrugged. “Tch, why the hell would I know? Most kids call me that, anyway. My Seniors do, at least.”

Eren blinked and Levi rolled his eyes, shrugging on his jacket and grabbing his satchel, slinging it over his shoulder. “Do you need a lift home, kid?”

Eren shook his head. “No, sir. I biked here.”

Levi crossed his arm and jutted his hip out, looking at Eren as he had just told Levi that Hitler died in 9/11. “Why the fuck would you do that if you knew you were gonna be late?”

“I always ride my bike.”

“I didn’t ask what you always do; why’d you do that today if you knew you had a meet and you were going to stay late asking for my help?”

“I-I’m sorry?”

Levi took in a deep breath, reveling in how fucking _stupid_ this kid was. “I’m giving you a ride home. Let’s go.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Levi. My name is Levi, you shitty brat.”

With that, Levi picked up everything and he and Eren walked out the classroom door, to the Teacher’s exit, and finally to the parking garage where Eren stood and stared stupidly at Levi’s car. It was so _posh_.

“No fucking way!” Eren exclaimed. “Is that a Lamborghini Reventon?”

Levi’s eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the boy, flabbergasted that he knew his cars. “Yes, it is. Now stop drooling. I don’t want it getting in my car. If it does, you’re cleaning it up.”

Eren blinked and shook his head as he walked over to the car, inspecting it thoroughly. “I’ve never seen one up close and personal. My neighbor used to run an Auto-trader shop, and he had really cool cars, but I’ve never touched one.”

“Yeah, keep it that way,” Levi snapped when he saw Eren try to run the pads of his fingertips across the rim of the side-view mirror.

Eren’s cheeks flushed, and he muttered an apology before opening the door and climbing in, placing his bag in his lap.

Levi stayed outside his door a bit, his thoughts running wild. He could just as easily bring this kid home as he could just ravish him in the back seat because he was just so unaware of his surroundings. He wouldn’t, obviously, but he could.

He climbed in and turned the ignition on, asking Eren for directions.

“I live in Trost Towers. It’s just downtown.”

“Fuck me, are you serious?” Levi glared at Eren, because why did they live in the same complex?

“Excuse me?” Eren’s cheeks turned pink and his eyes widened. “Did I say something wrong?”

“That’s where I live.”

“Oh.”

Levi shook his head and took his usual route home, the silence in the car slowly suffocating him. He didn’t understand why he had to like the kid. He was bratty and annoying and freakishly tall (or maybe Levi was just freakishly small, shut the fuck up) and hot and fit and probably had a really big dick and Levi suddenly felt nauseous. He squeezed his eyes closed before heaving out a sigh. He ran a hand down his face once they reached a stoplight and then turned on the radio. A French song soon resonated in his ears and he relaxed. He quietly hummed along, and then started softly singing along.

“You understand this?”

Levi turned his head and nodded. “ _Oui._ ” He pulled into the parking lot and parked, getting out of the car as soon as he turned the engine off.

“That’s really cool. And by the way,” Eren smiled as he walked over to the elevators, Levi right behind him. He pressed the button and waited for it to retrieve them before he spoke again. “Thank you for the ride. And the help. It means a lot to me.”

Levi turned his face to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck. “Tch. Shitty brat.”

Eren let out a throaty laugh and stepped out of the elevator when they reached his floor. He lived in the penthouse below Levi’s. Eren put his hand in between the doors to keep them from closing as he looked down at Levi, eyes twinkling and a smile still plastered on his face.

“Tell me something in French,” he said it like it was a demand.

“ _Non._ ” Levi said firmly.

“Oh, come on, _Levi,_ ” Eren emphasized his name with such a sultry voice that it made Levi weak in the knees.

“ _Allez au lit et d'étudier pour mon putain de test, Jaeger._ ” His voice wavered, and he cursed himself.

Eren smirked and walked towards the door not too far from the elevator, only looking back right as the doors were closing, and Levi swore he saw him wink.


	2. It Was An Accident?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi doesn't have a filter, and neither does Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I feel like this is really rushed, but I had this idea and I wanted to post it for some suggestions on it. Again, my story isn't beta'd; I do not have one yet. Also, there is a time skip, so I'm sorry if you don't particularly like them. I wanted to thank those of you who are reading this and read the previous chapter. It means a lot! And if you find any errors or have any suggestions, please tell me! On to the story.

Levi groaned, waking up with a crick in his neck at 4:30AM, and he knew immediately that he was going to have a shitty day. But then he remembered that he was giving a test. Which meant that the room would be quiet, and he could finally grade those goddamn papers.

He rolled out of his bed and landed on the floor with a thud, laying there for a few seconds, enjoying the cool wood below his overheated body (It was a medical thing, shut the fuck up) before he finally stood up and headed into his bathroom.

He stepped under the water and relaxed, washing up thoroughly before he deemed himself acceptable to walk out of the house. He turned off the water and dried of, letting his towel fall to the floor as he got out his blow drier and started on his hair. With a comb, Levi began to go through and untangle his hair before parting it. He dries his hair and grabs his towel, walking over to his hamper and throwing it in.

Thoughts of a certain brown haired, green eyed boy flashed through his head and t _ hat fucking wink _ all made Levi shiver. He felt himself slowly get hard and his eyes widened.

“ _ Merde, _ ” he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut and thinking of something,  _ anything _ , to get him out of his head.

_ Kenny. In a bikini. Old, wrinkly, gross.  _ Levi chanted the image in his mind as he calmed down and finished the rest of his routine, ending at 6:20AM. He was out the door with his coffee in hand at 6:20, and arrived in his desk, unscathed, at 6:45. He sunk into his chair and sighed of relief.

Not even a minute later, Levi heard a rapping at the door and shot up. “Yes?”

The door opened swiftly, then shut again, revealing a disheveled looking Eren. “Mr. Acker– Er, Levi. I was hoping you’d be here.”

Levi was shocked. “Yeah, but not for business. This is one of the very few moments of the day that I get time to sit down and grade your papers, Jaeger.  _ Pourquoi la baise êtes-vous ici si tôt? _ ”

Eren sucked in a breath and smiled sheepishly. “I’m not sure what you said,” Levi tried to cut him off, but Eren frantically waved his hands in front of him. “B-but, please! Hear me out! I need to request something. Please.”

Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “ _ Quoi? _ ”

“Is there any way I could take the test before eighth period? I was up all night studying, and it’s still fresh in my mind.”

Levi’s lips pursed and he crossed his arms. “ _ This _ is what was so urgent at 6:45 in the morning?”

Eren nodded.

“Well, fuck. Yeah, okay.”

Eren’s eyes light up and he lunges forward to wrap Levi in a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Levi stood there, face heating up and he felt intoxicated by this kid’s smell. Levi suddenly struggled to pull away, shoving at the younger boy. “Get the fuck off me.”

Eren pulled away, smile bright on his face. “Sorry.”

“Tch. No you’re not.”

Levi rummaged through the papers on his desk before he locates the test. He took out a copy, it was a thick packet, and handed it to Eren. “Here. Promise me you won’t tell anyone what is on this test or anything like that, yeah?”

Ere stared at the packet and nodded, slowly. “Yeah.”

“Go sit at a desk. And  _ be quiet _ .”

“Okay.”

———

After what felt like hours of Levi being highly aware whenever Eren looked at him, it turned out to be only 30 minutes, Eren turned in his test. He looked worried.

“Do you want me to grade it right now?”

Eren shook his head, then nodded, then shrugged, then nodded again. “Yeah. Sure.”

Levi sighed in annoyance. “Give me a sec.”

Eren stood and watched as Levi’s quick hands and eyes graded his paper. There was a lot of hesitation and marking, making Eren even more worried. Levi was letting out grunts and sighs and Eren looked confused when Levi took his glasses off and looked up at him.

“You passed.”

Eren’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “Oh, thank God.”

Levi stood up, coming about as face-to-face with Eren as he could get. “Eren.”

“Y-yes?”

“You got a 100.”

Eren’s eyes widened to the point where Levi was sure it hurt. “Wh-what?!”

Levi came around his desk and handed Eren the test. “You didn’t have any notes with you, did you?”

“No, Mr. Ac– Levi. I swear.”

“Alright. Do not show that to anyone, and during class, I’ll you an alternate assignment.”

Eren went over to his desk and picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. He turned around and said something so quickly Levi was almost positive it was just his hopeful imagination.

“I hope it’s you.” 

The door shut.

Levi closed his eyes and flung his head back with a groan. “What the fuck does that mean?”

———

Levi was on edge for the rest of the day, continuously thinking about what Eren said, mixed with  _ that fucking wink _ and Levi wanted to crawl in a hole and sleep. He willed for his eighth period to never arrive, but alas, the time came, and he was not ready for the welcome he got from the swarm of kids that came in.

_ The fucking prank. I forgot about the fucking Senior prank. And it’s all Eren’s fault. _

Levi tried to dodge the big blonde and tall brunette, Reiner and Bertolt, barreling towards him, but wasn’t quick enough. He was grabbed and handcuffed. Why? He had no idea, but he had a feeling he knew who was behind it.

In the corner with his best friend, Armin, and his sister, Mikasa, Eren was snickering and taking pictures. Eren put his phone away and was handed a pie– where the fuck did that come from?– on his way over. He appeared in front of Levi, a mischievous smile lurking on his lips. Levi suddenly got the urge to kiss him.

“Mr. Levi Ackerman. You are the smallest hard-ass I think any of us has had as a teacher, but undeniably the best. You pushed us to be the best we could be, and never gave up, even though we relentlessly teased you about your height. I mean, could we help it? You’re really small. But, as a personal thank you, you put up with me, even though I failed everything and kept you late for tutorials and retakes. You’re really great, and we’ll miss you. So, as a thank you for putting up with all of us for the past four years, we decided to repay you. And what better way,” Eren tilted up Levi’s head with his finger, a blush running across Levi’s cheeks, and continued, “than to celebrate with pie? Do you like cherry?”

Levi closed his eyes and bubbled his cheeks when Eren raised his hand backwards and slammed to pie into his face. Levi let the pan clatter to the ground and let the cherries run down into his shirt and on his floor. He opened his mouth and let out an exasperated sigh, keeping his eyes shut until a cloth swiped over them both, clearing his vision.

“Shitty brats. All of you.”

But then, to everyone’s surprise, Levi smiled and started to laugh. “This has got to be my most favorite goodbye from any Senior class that I’ve taught. Really. Thanks.”

Then, to Levi’s dismay, he was engulfed into a suffocating hug and picked up, pie on his face and all. “Hey! Hey! Put me down!”

No one listened, and they paraded around Levi’s room like that for a few minutes before Armin convinced them all that they needed to take the test. Everyone eventually calmed down, and Levi left them to take the test while he went to go wash up. He entered the bathroom and felt eyes on him. He glanced up in the mirror and saw Eren looking intensely at him.

“Jaeger? Can I help you?” Levi could hear his own heartbeat in his ears.

Eren cocked his head to the side and smirked. “You look stupid.”

“Bite me,” Levi growled.  _ Really. Do it. _

“Okay.”

Levi scoffed and turned back around so he could wash the pie off his face when he felt breath on the back of his neck. He tried to turn around, but hands on his hips stopped him.

“Jaeger,” Levi warned.  _ Don’t stop. _

“Hmm?” Eren leaned in close to Levi’s face.

“Take a few steps the fuck back.”  _ Stay right where you are. _

“But, Levi,” Eren poked out his tongue. “You have something on your face.”

Eren leaned in and licked a stripe up Levi’s face, not breaking eye contact in the mirror. He pulled back and turned to walk out of the restroom when Levi grabbed his wrist.

“What the fuck was that?” Levi stood there, dumbfounded.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t act stupid, Jaeger. You know exactly what I mean.” Part of Levi was wishing Eren would own up to his actions and possibly continue them.

“It was part of our prank. One of us had to lick you, and since I didn’t have to take the test, I did it.”

Levi wiped off the rest of the filling off of his face and glared at Eren. “Whatever, Jaeger.”

They walked back to the classroom, and from the look on Levi’s face, they knew Eren did it. They all busted out laughing.

“ _ Tais-toi, marmots _ ,” Levi snapped, not talking to the class the rest of the day.

———

The next two weeks flew by, and Eren came in every morning and after school for help leading up to tutorials. There weren’t any more incidents in the duration of those weeks, until Levi spaced out and fucked up. Big time.

They were just sitting at Levi’s desk, Eren explaining what he didn’t understand, when Levi started to think. Seriously think about his feeling towards this kid. He wasn’t sure what it was, but something tugged at his heart every time he saw the kid in the hallways, and in his classroom. He admired his dedication to literature, and he was quite the artist. He was very sociable and and not to mention good looking. Levi loved the way his hair framed his face and the way his eyes shone when he was up to no good. His lips, too. they were so fucking gorgeous, and pink, and probably soft, and Levi just wanted to kiss him so bad that it hurt. And then it hit him. And that’s when he mistook words for thoughts.

“I love you.” Levi’s chin remained rested in his palm as if he didn’t just say that. Well, technically he didn’t  _ think _ he said that. But he did. And he was fucked.

“W-what?”

Levi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Eren. “What?”

“What did you just say?” Eren seemed to straighten up.

“Eren, what are you ta–” Levi’s eyes widened in realization and he stood up swiftly. “I-I– Uh… I think you should– Uhm.”

“Levi,” Eren said, sternly. “What did you just say?”

“Eren, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say it out loud. It was an accident.” Levi’s were folded together on his chest.

Eren loomed over Levi and backed him up until he hit the chalkboard behind him. “It was an accident?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Levi gulped and nodded his head, suddenly feeling his ego deflate and he tried to curl up in on himself.

This wasn’t like Levi. Usually, when he liked someone, they’d know first hand. And he would usually make the first move. He never felt so…  _ trapped _ before.

Eren parted his lips as if he was going to say something, but then they closed.

“Say something.  _ Anything _ . Please.” Levi sounded desperate. Levi wasn’t desperate.

“You’re my teacher.”

“I know that, Eren.”

“But… I think you’re hot. And, like, nice? I have a few weeks left in high school, but I do–”

Levi interrupted, “Listen, if you don’t want a relationship, that’s not what I’m asking for. I just– Fuck. Eren,” Levi grabbed Eren’s cheeks and pulled him in close. “Can I kiss you?”

Eren nodded and leaned in, pressing his lips against Levi’s. Levi melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck. He tilted his head back and felt Eren’s tongue against his lips. He slightly opened his mouth enough for Eren to intrude, and Eren took the chance to run his hands through Levi’s hair and tug, a small whimper coming from Levi. Eren pulled back and looked at him, amused.

“Well, lookie here. Is ol’ Mr. Akerman flustered?” Eren leaned in and brushed his lips against the shell of Levi’s ear. He let out a low chuckle and smiled. “Maybe we could try a  _ physical _ relationship, before anything else, yeah? I mean lovey-dovey relationships aren’t really my thing, but I wouldn’t mind wrecking that ass every now and then. That is, if you’d let me.”

Levi shoved Eren away from him, scolding him for ruining the moment.

Eren just laughed and pressed him up against the wall again, this time the kiss was a little rougher, but lasted only a little bit, as it was 10:30PM, and Eren had to get home. But Eren promised he’d be by tomorrow.

“Eren, we don’t have school tomorrow.”

“You live above me, right?”

Levi suddenly wanted tomorrow to be here a lot quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Merde" means "Shit/fuck"  
> "Pourquoi la baise êtes-vous ici si tôt?" means "Why the fuck are you here so early?"  
> "Quoi?” means "What?"  
> "Tais-toi, marmots" means "Shut up, brats"
> 
> I'm sorry if this is shit, as I wrote it in 4 hours and didn't edit it. I'm sorry if it sucks or feels rushed, truly, I am. Thanks for reading! If you see any errors or have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me. Much love Xx


	3. Who Would've Known?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was unexpected. SMUT. ReLLY BAD SMUT IM SORRY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've had a lot of time on my hands, but I put off writing this chapter until the last second of the day, well, because smut. If it sucks, I know, and I'm sorry. But this work isn't just about the smut, I swear, there's more plot to it. I felt so embarrassed when writing it, as now one of my friends is reading this. (Hi) As always, if you find any errors or have any suggestions, please let me know.

When Levi woke up the next morning, he was sure that it was 6:00AM, that it was Sunday, and that it was Erwin knocking on his door so they could go visit Hanji in the hospital. But no; it was 11:00AM, a Saturday, and it was Eren knocking on his door so they could do God knows what.

Levi rolled out of his bed and padded across his room and living room and to the front door. He swung it open and yawned, only to stop in the middle of it when he realized that the person standing in his doorway was on fact  _ not _ Erwin. It was Eren. And Levi was suddenly very aware of his partial nudity.

“Eren? What the fuck are you doing here?” Levi grabbed to cover himself up as much as he could, and let the kid in. Eren toed off his shoes and grinned at Levi.

“Don’t you remember? I said that I’d be coming over today.” Eren grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in close, Levi’s futile attempts at coverage soon forgotten, as his hands fell down by his sides. Eren leaned down and mouthed at Levi’s cheek, lips ghosting over every feature before finally reaching his lips.

The kiss was less than innocent; Levi grabbing at Eren’s hair and tugging with vigor and Eren’s hands shamelessly grabbing at his ass. Levi let Eren push him up against the wall, wrapping one of his legs around the younger man’s hip, trying to find friction that  _ just wasn’t there _ . Eren gripped at Levi’s thigh and dug his nails into the flesh when Levi moaned at the contact. Eren’s hand was burning– no. Eren was a fucking furnace, heat radiating off his body and Levi didn't realize until now how cold he had been. 

Pulling away from the kiss with a pant, Levi turned his head away from Eren, conveniently putting his neck on display for him. Eren licked up the side of his neck and sucked on the junction where his neck and shoulder met. Levi let out a whimper, leg falling and back arching up into Eren’s now roaming hands. They trailed across Levi’s chest, over his thighs, to his hips, and finally slipping under his shirt. Eren’s teeth scraped against his skin and he experimentally nibbled at his collarbones. Levi tugged a little harder at Eren’s hair and the latter growled, biting his neck a little harder than he anticipated, but the raven-haired man didn’t seem to mind.

In fact, he let out a lewd moan that resonated in the quiet hallway, encouraging Eren to continue his activities, who licked over the skin to soothe it from the burn Levi felt after the bite. Pants quickly became the only noise they heard, along with the wet sounds from Eren and whimpers from Levi and he broke the silence, voice not as steady as he would’ve liked it to be.

“C-can we go to my bed? My legs hurt.”

Eren pulled back, smirk playing at his face. “Lead the way, short stuff.”

Levi decided to ignore the nickname, instead choosing to walk ahead of Eren, swaying his hips as he went. He got to the room before Eren did, so he decided to have some fun. He climbed into his unmade bed and pulled the covers over him. He trailed a hand down his body, imagining instead that it was Eren’s, and stopped the waistband of his briefs. Levi heard Eren enter the room, and out of amusement, he let out the loudest moan he could manage, slipping a hand in his boxers.

“Getting started without me, are you?”

Levi bit his lip, pushing his underwear down and past his ankles, not really caring if they got lost in the covers. Shuffling and metal clanking indicated that Eren was getting undressed, and he then felt the bed dip under the weight of Eren getting on the bed. Levi quickly sat up, wanting, no,  _ needing _ to see him in all of his glory, only to be shoved back onto the bed by a very naked Eren. The boy threw the covers off of Levi and licked his lips. He leaned in close and his next words not only shocked Levi, but made him achingly hard, if he wasn’t already.

“I want to flip you over and fuck you so hard you forget your name. And I  _ will _ , but I want you to be squirming and screaming my name. Do you think you can do that for me,” he panted, and Levi realised Eren was stroking himself. “ _ Levi _ ?”

Eren moaned his name and Levi lost it. He’d been wanting to hear his name from Eren like that for a  _ year  _ now. Levi let go of himself and flipped Eren and him over with ease. (Hey just because he was small didn’t mean he didn’t go to the gym and work out shut the fuck up)

Eren raised his eyebrows and Levi looked at him. he felt his cheeks slowly warming up, but he couldn’t stop now. He leaned down and pressed closed-mouth kisses against Eren’s chest, sliding down his body as he went. He traced the outline of Eren’s abs lightly with his tongue, looking up at him through his lashes. His breath ghosted over Eren’s cock and Eren’s hips twitched. Levi tsked and whispered, “What do you like?”

Eren let his head fall back on the pillows and he felt Levi crawl back up his body and come face to face with him. “What do you mean?”

“You know,” Levi grinded back against Eren and his breath hitched, voice holding a whiny edge. “Your kinks, Eren. Your kinks.”

Eren groaned and gripped at Levi’s waist, watching as Levi’s shirt slipped off his his shoulders with every roll of his hips. “I have a pa–  _ Fuck _ .”

Levi had reached around himself and grabbed hold of Eren’s dick. He pumped his hand up and down slowly, the other one one on his, strokes in time with each other. “Yeah?”

Eren thrusted into Levi’s hand. “P-pain. And I really like it when s-someone is vocal.”

Levi’s gripped automatically tightened around Eren, and he let out a small whine. Eren’s chest rose and fell much quicker than before and Levi smirked. Something flashed in Eren’s eyes and Levi soon found himself being pressed into the bed. He felt something wet at his entrance and he gasped.

“E-Eren. S-stop. That’s disgust– Ahhh.” Levi felt Eren’s tongue push past the tight ring of muscles and he let out a breath of air. He rutted back onto Eren’s tongue and felt Eren hum. He pressed his face into a pillow and moaned when something went in further than his tongue. Eren must have found his lube.

He felt a slow burn and relished in the way Eren’s tongue felt, before it was gone and replaced with another finger. Levi placed his head on his forearm and pushed his hips back onto Eren’s, now, three fingers. Eren was curling and thrusting them in and out of Levi and Levi was a mess and he didn’t  _ care _ . He was with Eren and it was Eren who was seeing him absolutely wrecked. It was Eren who was dirtying him. It was Eren who was making Levi see stars because  _ oh my fuck right there _ .

“ _ Eren _ ,” Levi moaned. He let a string of swear words flow out of his mouth when Eren’s fingers brushed against his prostate. “F-fuck. Eren. P-please, I can’t w-wait any longer. I need you inside m-me. N-now.”

Eren let out a low chuckle and it sounded like pure sex. “Found it.”

Eren pressed his fingers up against the small bundle of nerves and watched as Levi unravelled in front of him. Levi was whining and whimpering and fucking himself  _ so good _ on Eren’s fingers that he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck me, already.”

That was the only initiation that Eren needed to spill more lube on his now condomed– where the fuck did he get a condom?– dick. He lined himself  up at Levi’s entrance and gave no warning before pushing in. Levi let out a pained cry and he squeezed around Eren. Eren’s hips faltered forward and he pushed all the way into Levi. He gave him some time to adjust, though not much, and then he fell into a steady rhythm, the sound of skin against skin soon becoming the only other sounds besides the pathetic sounds coming from Levi.

“E-Eren. Harder. God, _ yes _ . Right there. Eren!”

Eren suddenly pulled out, a confused noise coming from Levi. Eren flipped Levi over and sat him up, pulling him into his lap and reentering him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and Levi still looked very confused. Eren smiled and leaned in, capturing Levi’s lips in a heated kiss. Levi put his hand on Eren’s chest and shoved him back onto the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Levi said something, but it was muffled  and lost in the kiss. Eren finally pulled away, looking at Levi. “What’d you say?”

“I asked if I could ride you.”

“Oh.”

“Can I?”

Eren shifted so he could lay flatter on the bed and moved his hips inside Levi. “Yeah.”

Levi bit his lip and tried to get used to the feeling of being do full while sitting. He wiggled his hips and Eren groaned. Levi felt his thighs burn as he lifted himself up and lowered himself down a few times. He was getting too old for this.

“Hey, Levi?” Eren looked up at Levi and moaned. He looking so fucking  _ wrecked _ and he was riding him and Eren need just one more thing before they could continue.

Levi sank back down onto Eren, still a little uneasy about the feeling. “Y-yeah?”

“Could you maybe, like, be a little more… Rough?” Eren lifted his hand up to his own face and scratched awkwardly at his cheek.

“Like, like how?”

“Maybe you could use you nails? Or teeth? Or something.”

Levi nodded and lifted up again. This time, he changed his angle and dug his nails into Eren’s bicep and he started to bounce up and down on him, his speed increasing with every thrust. Eren was soon meeting his thrusts, Levi leaving crescent moons in his flesh. He leaned down, at first meaning to kiss Eren, but then he was hitting that spot and he started to moan loudly, and he wasn’t sure which way was right or left, and he felt hands gripping at his ass and wrapping around his cock and he had to touch Eren.

He nibbled at Eren’s ear and neck and dug his nails into his hips and he chanted Eren’s name like and prayer as he abused Levi’s sweet spot and had him seeing stars and  _ Eren, Eren, Eren, _ was all he could feel hear and smell and he felt the familiar twisting in his gut and he couldn’t stop himself from saying three words as he came all over their chests even if he wanted to, whether Eren heard them or not.

“I love you.”

Eren thrusted up into Levi three more times before he shot his load and Levi could feel his hole twitch and Eren softening inside him, and he was exhausted.

Eren collapsed on top of him, and he grunted. “Get off me, shitty brat.”

Eren pulled out and Levi almost whined at the loss. Almost.

———

After they had finished, they went to the shower and cleaned up, and now were cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie. Eren had an arm around a very sleepy Levi, and was texting with his hand that was not entangled in Levi’s hair.

Eren made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat and Levi looked up. “What?”

Eren stood up, causing Levi to fall over. “I have to go.”

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh, okay?”

“Bye.”

Eren walked towards the door and opened it. He turned around and looked at a dumbfounded Levi. He shook his head and walked out. Levi, looking around because  _ didn’t he leave his coat _ and  _ where the fuck is that coat _ ? Levi’s eyes landed on it and he scrambled to his feet, taking it and running out the door.

“You forgot your jacket, you shitty br–” Levi stopped mid-sentence, noticing how Eren was still there, but so was someone else. “Erwin?”

Erwin looked over to Levi and a looked of pity passed over his features. “Levi, is there a  reason one of your students is over at your house this late at night?”

Eren walked towards Levi and grabbed his jacket, then nodded and turned to Erwin. “He was helping me study for his test. Now, I have to go, so I will see you Monday, Mr. Ackerman.” A smile spread across his face and Levi’s heart burst.

Eren disappeared into the elevators and Erwin, who was the Principal at Trost High School, and Levi’s  _ boss _ , turned to Levi, a knowing look across his face.

“Why the fuck are you here so late at night?” Levi snapped.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to go for drinks, as it is only 9:00, but it seems as though you were busy, so…” Erwin trailed off and raised a stupid eyebrow at Levi.

“Shut up, Eyebrows.”

“I’m gonna go,” Erwin pointed behind him and walked over to the elevators.

“Oh, and Levi?” Erwin turned around. “You bottomed?”

Levi’s face flushed a bright red. That was the only answer Erwin needed.

“Who would’ve known?” With that, Erwin turned and left, leaving Levi to reminisce and he suddenly felt cold and wished Eren was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorRY OMG IF THIS WAS REALLY BAD OMFG. Please, if you find any errors or have any suggestions, please, let me know. Much love Xx


	4. Eren Did What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really just a filler chapter, with a surprise from a certain coconut at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is short, but I have a plan for the next few chapters. If you find any errors, or have an suggestions, OR IF U WANNA BETA, please comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://pastelereri.tumblr.com/) ! On to the story!

The following week flew by and soon graduation was here and gone and ever since that one Saturday, Eren had shown up in Levi’s bed and it was amazing and pure fucking bliss for Levi to have the brat to himself, but then it stopped and he stopped showing up somewhere near the end of June and Levi couldn’t find it in himself to be confused or shocked because Eren was sort of a fucking douche.

Levi didn’t really see it at first, as love can be blinding, but when Eren made Armin, his best friend, cry, and Levi found out what he said, he was very confused. Eren apparently was making fun of Armin’s reading glasses (creds to skyfly), which Levi never even knew the kid wore. Another time, Eren was sitting in his seat in Levi’s class and for no reason was being pissy to a small blonde named Krista. Ymir, who Levi assumed was Krista’s girlfriend, took it up with Eren, and Eren hurled insults left and right. It was quite a sight to see.

Other signs were aimed at Levi, when they were alone. In the beginning, Eren would casually call Levi names, like ‘bitch’ and whatnot, and Levi just returned them with ‘shitty brat’. He would get pissed if Levi had to cancel one night of sex because he either got sick, had work to catch up on, or he was just too exhausted to get it up. Levi wasn’t afraid of Eren, per say, he was just very worried what would happen if he were to piss of Eren to the extreme.

It had only happened once, and yes, Eren hit him, but it didn’t mean anything. He was a hormonal teenager with a lot of emotions. He even told Levi that he loved him afterwards when he thought the raven had been asleep. He got flustered when Levi answered, “I love you, too” and tried to leave, but Levi wouldn’t let him.

Levi was typing on his laptop, tea on the small table next to him, when Eren barged in, visibly pissed. To be quite honest, Levi provoked him. He was already in a bad mood, and Levi knew he should have just let the poor thing be and have his way, but Levi was nosy and stubborn, so of course it didn’t go that way.

He asked Eren what was wrong, and the kid didn’t say anything, just started to take Levi’s clothes off. Levi should have let him, really, but he just shoved him away and told him he was busy, and that if he wanted to talk about it, he could trust Levi.

Eren just laughed in Levi’s face, saying that he was the most untrustworthy person he had ever met, and just to shut up and let him fuck him. When Levi continued to struggle, Eren snapped and hit him, knocking Levi to the ground. Levi had just sat there, holding his cheek. He was shocked, to say the least, and eventually just went to his room and tried to go to sleep. Maybe not even a few hours later, Eren came in and climbed into bed with Levi, wrapping his arms around the smaller male and nuzzling himself into his neck.

“I love you.” Levi wasn’t sure he’d heard correct at first, but then Eren was repeating it, over and over, like a mantra, and Levi sighed, small smile playing on his face.

“I love you, too.”

Eren had stiffened and pulled away, sputtering. Levi just twisted around and grabbed him, not letting him go. Eren gave up his fight and they fell asleep like that.

When Eren disappeared, Levi wasn’t expecting it. They’d gotten so far, so good. Their relationship, while it was sex-centric, had become one of feelings, as well. Sure, they sexted every fucking day, exchanging filthy pictures of each other so that the other had something to look at when they got lonely and couldn’t see each other right at that very moment, but they also said their love for each other just as much. Levi’s were random and out of the blue, but Eren’s were calculated and usually followed either sex or Eren calling Levi sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, etcetera.

The day before Eren left, the pair had spent all day out and about, sightseeing and just lazing around all at the same time. They had come Levi's place to have sex, like usual, and fell asleep in each others arms, murmuring “I love you”s.

Eren left the next morning and never came back.

Levi was panicked, at first, because the brunette wasn’t answering his calls. In fact, they were going straight to voicemail. Levi thought that maybe the kid was injured or hurt or _worse_. But when Eren was still posting on Facebook, and Twitter, and Instagram, and all that bullshit, Levi devastatingly realized that Eren was just not his any more.

It took the majority of the summer for Levi to get over Eren, but he eventually did it. He went to bars and got laid and hung out with Erwin and Hanji and worked on his portfolio for his new job and it didn’t really hit him until the first day of his new job a Trost Uni that _fucking hell_ , Eren was his student. Again. Luckily, he only had the kid at the end of the week, but it was still three days. Levi breezed through his first day, recognizing some of his older students, and just-graduated students, like Reiner, Bertolt, and Armin.

_Armin_.

Levi suddenly really wanted to ask Armin what the fuck happened to Eren, but he felt as if the kid probably didn’t even know about Eren and him. So instead, he struck up a conversation with Reiner and Bertolt about their favorite mangas and animes. They all liked a fairly new one called _Shingeki No Kyojin_ , which was set for a season two in April of the next year.

“It’s ‘bout fuckin’ time, if you ask me,” Reiner stated. Levi hummed in agreement, leaning against the desk and the trio exchanged a few more laughs before Armin approached them, and Levi tensed up.

“Levi!” Armin cheerfully greeted. “How are you?”

“I’m just peachy,” Levi smiled at the blonde’s enthusiasm. “And you?”

“I’m fine, thanks for asking, but if at all possible, I would like to have a small meeting with you,” Armin glanced at Reiner and Bertolt. “Alone. If it’s alright, that is.”

“Yeah, sure,’ Levi nodded towards the two others as they gathered their things and walked to the door. “You two lovebirds have fun, alright?”

Reiner just flipped Levi the bird and wrapped an arm around Bertolt. Which, much to Levi’s amusement, looked fucking hilarious, considering Reiner was a stocky build, and while not short, Bertolt was taller still, and skinnier. Levi chuckled. (Levi was allowed to laugh at his own fucking jokes they were hilarious and he was a comic genius shut the fuck up.)

“What is it that you need, Armin?”

“I’m going to explain something to you, and you are not allowed to interrupt, okay?”

Levi nodded, and the blonde started his spiel.

“Eren. He’d never fucking admit it, but he’s sorry. He is, okay? The reason he left; his mother got into a car accident. He’s really close to his mom, and she was in the ICU for three weeks. She’s fine now, but Eren’s dad left them while she was in care and you should know that Eren has really bad anger issues. I’m sure you have, and I’m sorry that you had to, experienced it first hand. Eren’s an asshole, and he knows it, but sometimes he can’t control his anger, and he tries to compromise by having sex, and I figure that in the beginning he thought you were convenient. So when you told him you loved him, he took advantage of something he shouldn’t have.

But Eren’s also the type of person to fall quickly, which gave him his slutty fuckboy reputation. I’m not sure if you knew about it, but it existed pretty much everywhere he went. So, I figure that he realized he was in love with you when he hit you and you just took it and walked away. But, anyway. Y’all’s relationship was quite physical, I presume? Well… Eren, had an anxiety attack not too long ago over something that reminded him of you, and he got embarrassed and angry and he kinda sorta sho–”

Armin’s phone started ringing, and Levi raised an eyebrow at his ringtone. Armin blushed. “Shut up. Everyone needs a little Beyoncé in their lives.”

Armin picked it up without looking at caller ID, and his eyes widened when he heard a certain voice on the other end. “E-Eren! Hey! How are you!”

Levi heard a muffled response. “‘M fine, the fuck’s up your ass?”

“Nothing! I’m just here with Levi…”

“When are you comin’ back? Mika and I are gonna go eat soon, and we won’t hesitate to leave you behind.”

Armin sighed, knowing Eren was ignoring his comment about being with Levi. “Alright, alright. I’ll be there soon.”

Armin hung up and shook his head, gathering his things together and turning to Levi. “I’ll talk to you a bit more after class tomorrow, yeah?”

Levi nodded and he, too, gathered his things. It was his first day of classes, and he only had one class a day, so he wouldn’t even have to stay late ever, and that fact made him happy. Though it was an odd schedule, Mondays and Tuesdays were morning classes, Wednesdays were afternoons, and Thursdays and Fridays were night classes. He followed Armin out of the classroom and they walked to the parking lot together, not really saying anything.

They said their goodbyes and parted ways, Armin on foot and Levi in his car.

Levi really wanted the end of tomorrow’s class to be here so he could know what Eren did.

____

Class could not have passed any fucking slower. Levi wanted to rip his eyes out by the time class was over. And, instead of Armin hurrying the fuck up and everyone hurrying the fuck out of his classroom, Ymir, Krista, and Annie all wanted to chat and socialize and gossip and it made Levi anxious and _finally_ Armin walked over and asked to steal Levi.

Levi was not prepared for what Armin said, wasn’t even sure if what he heard was right, but Levi’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped and his blood fucking boiled.

“Eren did _what_?!” Levi couldn’t help but shout, causing the slightly taller blonde to flinch.

“Eren. He showed people your nudes and the pictures you sent and ones he took of you in… very _compromising_ positions.”

Levi had never ran out of a place so humiliated in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Again. if you find any errors, or have an suggestions, OR IF U WANNA BETA, please comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://pastelereri.tumblr.com/) ! Much love Xx


	5. Why Would I Lie To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Armin's confession, and Levi's "confrontation" to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's an update, it's a little short, and I feel as though it's rushed. But if you find any errors or have suggestions, please let me know. Onto the story!

Levi spent the rest of the day in his bed, furiously texting Erwin and Hanji alike. Eventually, Levi’s fingers cramped up, so he decided to call them.

“That fucking asshole had the audacity to show people things I sent him  _ in private _ . What the actual fuck was going through his dick-brain that made him think that was okay?” Levi was yelling. He couldn’t help it; he was furious. Eren had no fucking right to do that. The pictures were embarrassing and Levi fucking gave up his pride to wear the costumes that he did in some of them.

“Shh, hon. I know what he did was shitty and uncalled for, but he’s a teenage boy who got the attention and pictures of a very attractive, older male. His hormones must’ve been running rampant, and the fact that you left him probably pissed him off.” Hanji’s words were supposed to be comforting. They weren’t.

“Hanji, for fuck’s sake,  _ he _ left  _ me _ .”

“I-I… Right…” Hanji sounded defeated. “I’m sorry, Levi.”

Erwin’s voice cut through, “Levi, I know you must be upset, but it’s best that you don’t rip the kid’s throat out tomorrow. Just be civil, okay? If he tries to talk to you, let him explain, and take it from there. You can’t have any of your senior professors having any suspicions about your relationship, whether it exists or not.”

Levi let out a grunt as a wave of exhaustion blew over him. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Listen, I’m really fucking tired, and I have things to do before my class tomorrow. We can all catch up over dinner some other time. Goodnight, guys. Hanji, I’ll see you tomorrow, unfortunately.”

“See ya, short stuff.”

Levi grit his teeth at the nickname. Eren, surprisingly enough, was the only person who ever called Levi that. “Hanji...,”

“God, I’m so sorry. I’m gonna go. Bye.”

Hanji’s line clicked and then, when Erwin said bye, his did, too. 

Levi plugged his phone in and collapsed back onto his bed, thinking of all the things he would say to that shit head. He would walk up him and give him a piece of his mind, for sure.

___

Okay, so  _ maybe _ Levi didn't give the brat a piece of his mind.  _ Maybe  _ Levi walked into the classroom at the very last moment before the bell rang.  _ Maybe _ Levi avoided all questions from anyone in Eren’s general area in the back of the classroom, where Armin and Mikasa also resided.

Levi’s students were very curious, asking a lot of questions, and one in particular forced him to look around the room and count, and make eye contact with Eren.

“How many of your old students are here?”

Levi looked around and counted: Ymir, Krista, Sasha, Connie, Armin and Mikasa. “Six,” he stated.

Then, purposefully, he looked at Eren and said, “Oh, wait. No, sorry. I over-looked someone. Seven.”

Eren’s face fell for a second, then returned to a stoic expression. Levi’s heart always fluttered (he still had the right to think the kid was hot as shit shut the fuck up) at the flash of gold in Eren’s eyes anytime his pride faltered, mainly because it meant he had feelings. And because he looked fucking hot with gold eyes, even if it confused Levi on how exactly he got them like that.

Levi took more questions, and before he knew it, the bell sounded throughout the big room, and Levi practically ran to his desk. But, of course, he had students who wanted to catch up. He did, but as soon as Eren walked over, they all seemed to leave at the exact same time.

Levi avoided eye contact with Eren for as long as he could, but eventually, it was just them, and Levi was forced to look him in the eyes. “What can I help you with?”

Eren ran a hand through his hair. “I, uh, can we talk?”

“I don’t know. Can we?”

Eren let out a frustrated sigh. “Levi,  _ please _ .”

Levi grunted and crossed his arms. “Fine.”

“Loo–” Eren began, but was cut off by a shout of Levi’s name.

“Levi!” The voice was loud and caused Eren to flinch. They both turned away from each other to come face-to-face with a short redhead and a tall blonde.

Eren glanced at Levi, who bore a smile. A rarity, Eren had come to find out, that was aimed at the two wack-jobs standing in front of them.

“Ah, Izz, Farlan, how are you?” Levi was engulfed into a hug by the pair, and Levi thanked whatever God existed that theses two dumbasses showed up before Eren could say anything that made Levi’s forgive him. Or made things worse, whatever came first.

“We’re doing just fine, thanks for asking,” the blonde, Farlan, said. “And you?”

Levi opened his mouth to say that he was doing absolutely awful, but one glance at Eren had him saying otherwise. “I’m surprisingly great, if I do say so myself.”

He saw Eren flinch out of the corner of his eye, and Izz, Isabel, asked a million questions at a mile a minute, mainly about any recommendations he could give them.

“Have you read _any_ of the files I emailed you, Levi? We need to get recommendations in by the end of the week if want a job for our _Senior_ _year_ in _grad school._ Can you recommend us to Trost Publishing? And possibly Shiganshina?”

Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair and nodded, shooing them away with his hand, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll look at those later, but right now, I have some business to attend to.”

The other two nodded and once again, Levi was forced into a hug. They walked out of the room, singing and shoving each other, and Levi smiled fondly. The smile, however, flitted off of his face when Eren cleared his throat, grabbing his attention.

“Okay, listen. I know how pissed you must be at me. I’m pretty pissed off at myself, too, trust me, but you need to understand why I did what I did. To be honest, I wasn’t  _ thinking _ . I was going through my camera roll to delete some photos because Armin, the shit, kept airdropping things to my phone. I had to clear some stuff out anyway, and I came across some pictures of you. Just stupid normal ones of us out and stuff, and I started feeling weird and guilty and I wanted to call you, but I just  _ couldn’t _ . I couldn’t stand that there was a possibility you would yell at me or just not talk to me. I had an anxiety attack, but I kept looking through your pictures and saw the other ones and that’s when my friends came over to see what was wrong and they saw the photos– I didn’t show them to anyone on purpose, Levi. They were sent to me in private by someone who I can’t stand the thought of anyone one else seeing like that. Levi,” Eren grabbed the shorter man by the shoulders. “I love you.”

Levi had started crying somewhere in the middle of Eren’s explanation, and he wasn’t sure if it was from anger or humiliation. Probably both.

“I honestly have nothing to say to you, Eren. I understand that you had a rough summer, but you could have just  _ texted  _ me. That’s all I needed. A fucking  _ text _ , yet you were so caught up in yourself, you couldn’t even do that much,” Levi fumed. He was still crying, but stood strong. Eren’s hands slid off of Levi’s shoulders and went back to his sides.

“I know, Levi, and  _ I’m sorry _ ; I wasn’t thinking straight. My mom got into a fucking car wreck and my fucktard of a dad left us. I was going through a lot. I didn’t want to burden you with my teen problems,” the brunette rushed out his words, as if Levi would walk off at any moment, and Levi was thinking about doing just that.

He didn’t, of course, as Erwin’s words rang through his ears. 

‘ _ If he tries to talk to you, let him explain, and take it from there. You can’t have any of your senior professors having any suspicions about your relationship, whether it exists or not.’ _

_ Yeah, no fucking shit, Erwin,  _ Levi thought cryptically before turning his attention back towards the puppy-eyed boy currently taking interest in his own sneakers. He cleared his throat and Eren’s head snapped up so quickly it gave  _ Levi _ whiplash.

“Listen, Eren. I mean, I guess I understand where you’re coming from, but that still didn’t give you the right to let people see those pictur–”

“I know that, Levi, that’s wh–”

“Eren,  _ let me finish _ . Don’t interrupt until I’ve said my peace okay? It’s annoying,” Levi spit out harshly. He really just wanted to go to his own home and eat then go to sleep, but he knew he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon, so he decided to make this time worth it.

Eren visibly deflated at the mention of him being annoying, and he just meekly nodded.

“Yessir,” He mumbled.

Levi ran a hand through his hand and looked around the room, eyes wandering slowly back to Eren’s face as he calmed his nerves. “As I was saying, it still didn’t give you that right. Those were private photos. Eren,” Levi had no idea how to phrase this without it sounding completely wrong when said out of context, but he pushed the words out with pink dusting his cheeks. “I liked being a slut and sending those to you because I felt young again and it was nice but they were for you and  _ only you _ .”

Eren nodded frantically and furrowed his eyebrows. “Levi, please, my fuck-up aside, I haven’t done anything wrong, purposefully.”

Levi quirked an eyebrow, almost in disbelief. “Are you fucking serious, Jaeger? First off, let’s not forget about the time you fucking knocked my ass to the ground for  _ nothing _ . And all the other times you’ve been a dick for no reason. It all adds up Eren. I can only take so much before  _ I’m  _ the one to snap. I can’t be in a relationship where I feel like I’m stepping on broken glass. I just  _ can’t _ .”

The taller gripped at his hair and cursed under his breath. He wrapped his arms around himself as his head hung, saying, “Levi, I’m begging you. Do you not believe me or something? I can’t continue to see you three days of the week, knowing that you aren’t mine. Knowing that you probably got laid numerous times after I vanished. Knowing that you aren’t fucking  _ mine _ . I love you, Levi, possibly more than you’ll ever know. Why would I lie to you?”

Levi scoffed and tested Eren’s patience with his next statement, “I just fucking got over you, after being in love with you for two fucking years, and you come in here after disappearing out of the blue, saying you want me back? That’s not gonna fly with me, Jaeger. And don’t you dare say you love me more than I’ll ever know. You’re a kid. You don’t know  _ love _ .”

“Well, you’re the one who’s in love with a kid,” Eren snapped, but by the look in his eyes immediately after, Levi knew he didn’t mean to say it.

But Levi let his pride get the best of him as he sneered, “ _ Was _ in love with a kid.”

“Levi, please stop using the past tense,” Eren finally lifted his head, pleading Levi to shut up.

Levi sighed and grumbled.  _ Don’t fucking give in, Levi. Don’t give in. Don’t look at his puppy face. Don’t look at the way his lip trembles. Don’t fucking give in. _

But when Eren’s lips suddenly met his, and arms encircled his waist, Levi gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raaaawr. I hope you liked ittt! If you found any errors or have suggestions, please let me know!
> 
> P.S. I wanna thank you guys who have read this far for your kudos and comments; they make my day. I love you all dearly. My tumblr is pastelereri. Again, thank you!! Much love Xx


End file.
